


5 Times Veronica Saved Chandler's Ass + 1 Time Chandler Saved Veronica

by imnotokay_imgay



Series: Heathers [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Bulimia, Chansaw, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotokay_imgay/pseuds/imnotokay_imgay
Summary: Okay so this is kind of a rewrite of a hero/villain prompt that I've wanted to use for a while.The hero shows up at the villain's doorstep one night. They're shivering, bleeding, scared. There's also a slightly dazed look in their eyes- they were drugged. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they're close to passing out, they mumble "...didn't know where else to go..." then collapse into the villain's arms.Except instead of hero and villain it's just Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Heathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850614
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	1. Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, my first Heathers fic. I have...almost no idea what I'm doing lol so this is just gonna be a random collection of Heathers fluff AUs (they're all gonna be major gay so if you don't like it then don't read it). These are all gonna be modern so...have fun I guess? Also, I'm completely ignoring the real world too so like...covid doesn't exist in this because it's inconvenient. I'll also be ignoring canon because sometimes that's inconvenient too so sorry.
> 
> Nox

At two on a Saturday morning, in the middle of winter, Veronica wasn't exactly expecting a visitor to show up. Certainly not Heather Chandler. Definitely not in the state she was in. Because really, who could expect the infamous bitch of Westerburg to show up at their door at two in the morning, least of all with messy hair and ruined makeup, dress torn in a few places and missing shoes, dazed look in her eyes and...were those cuts and bruises? Veronica squinted at her, trying to take in what she was seeing. She had no idea what to say, what to do. Should she bring her inside? The way she was barely upright led Veronica to the conclusion that she was drunk but her eyes- the dazed and foggy look made it clear that she had been drugged. She wouldn't meet Veronica's eyes, gaze wandering as if she were unaware of where she was. But as Veronica went to step towards her, Heather's gaze snapped to her, eyes meeting hers and burning with a faint recognition for a split second. She went to take a step forward, swaying unsteadily as she did so. Veronica saw...relief? Hope? She still had no idea what to say still but Heather fixed that for her. 

"Didn't know where else to go..."

Heather's words were slightly slurred and the already quiet voice trailed off as she swayed slightly before her legs gave out. Veronica stepped forward quickly as Heather collapsed, catching her weight before she hit the ground. She sat down slowly, wondering what the hell to do next. Heather was...unconscious. How very. As she sat on the ground, Heather lying on the floor next to her, head in Veronica's lap, she thought about Heather's words. _Didn't know where else to go._ What about Heather and Heather? And now that Veronica looked more closely, she saw that there were indeed cuts and bruises littering her body. But even with messy hair and ruined makeup, with cuts and bruises, without immaculate clothing...Veronica had to admit that Heather Chandler was still very pretty. Veronica sighed quietly, she had cream in her room that would help the cuts heal and stop them hurting for a bit, and in the state she was in (unconscious of course but even before that) Veronica was unwilling to leave her. Besides, she couldn't exactly leave an unconscious person lying on her front step. So, she picked up Heather Chandler, surprised by how light she was, and started carrying her into the house. Upstairs and onto her own bed. 

Heather lay limp on the bed, looking closer to dead than asleep. Her tangled hair fanned around her head and covered part of her face. Her normally pale skin looked like all the blood had been drained from it, her smudged makeup revealing a scattering of freckles across her cheeks. Veronica went into the bathroom and got the cream. There was a few cuts on her hands and arms. She spread some cream on the cuts and grabbed some makeup wipes. Carefully wiping off the makeup from Heather's face, she rubbed away layers of makeup to find dozens of pale freckles (which she found extremely cute) and a bruise on her left cheek. Looking back down at her arms in the moonlit room, she found more freckles and more bruises. There wasn't much she could do about them. There was something slightly disconcerting about seeing Heather's hair and clothing less than perfect though, and unconscious though she was she had started shivering. Veronica rummaged around in her cupboard and emerged with a soft hoodie, fluffy pyjama pants and thick socks. Feeling uncomfortable and awkward, she quickly stripped Heather's clothes off and folded them neatly, leaving them at the end of the bed before dressing her in the clothes she had found. Since Veronica was taller than Heather the clothes were a bit big, but they did what they were supposed to do. Moving carefully still, Veronica pulled the sheets up around Heather and brushed her hair away from her face. As she did so her fingers got caught in a knot and she carefully removed her hand. Picking up her hairbrush and moving Heather so her head was more or less in Veronica's lap again, she started brushing it out, carefully and gently so as not to disturb her. As she did so she wondered where the red scrunchy was. When it was more or less smooth again, she set her head down on the pillow and hopped off the bed. She couldn't resist pressing a light kiss to Heather's forehead before she left her to find more pillows and blankets. It was going to be an uncomfortable night on the floor. As she curled up on the floor with a pillow and blanket from the spare room, she had a sudden thought. Creeping downstairs she grabbed a glass of water and two Panadol tablets. Going back to her room she placed them on the table next to her bed and lay back down. Sleep eluded her though, so she took out her diary and used the faint moonlight coming through the window to write.

_January 1st, 2018_

_Dear Diary,_

_Fuck. What the fuck is happening? It's the New Year, Heather Chandler is unconscious in my bed, I am not going to call Heather and Heather to find out what happened. So yeah, fuck. I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow morning when she wakes up. Hopefully not my death..._

_Didn't know where else to go...an actual quote from Heather Chandler to me right before she passed out and collapsed in my arms. From the Queen Bitch to me. What the actual flying fuck does that even mean? Like, what about Heather Duke or Heather McNamara? Okay, so maybe not Duke but...McNamara? They've been friends for ages, why would she come to me instead of her? Why am I...the place she thinks to go to? And how did she even get here from wherever the fuck she was? She doesn't have any shoes but her car isn't here. Did she walk here barefoot? And why doesn't she have a jacket or something?_

_On a slightly (very) gay note, she is very cute. She has freckles. Freckles!!! They're pretty pale but...I don't know, they make her seem more real, like there's something more than just blank skin. Also, her hair is so soft even when it's knotty and she's clearly had a rough time. And her skin is really soft too. Her eyes were kinda foggy and dazed when she was awake but they're so so so pretty. They're kinda silver but also blue at the same time. Every time she looks at you it feels like she's staring straight into your brain. I have no idea what I'm even saying anymore but just...Heather Chandler. She might be a demon from Hell but fuck me if she's not pretty. Or fuck me if she is. Either way I'm absolutely fucked. The other thing is, why is it so adorable to see her asleep (unconscious) and in my clothes? They're not even nice clothes. And they're way too big on her. But she seems more like a real person in them, not just someone who might kill me. Either way, she's so...beautiful? Hot? Pretty? Cute? All of the above? Fuck it. Hi, my name's Veronica Sawyer and I am very bi for Heather Chandler. Oop, guess that's my gay awakening._

The next morning came, and Veronica woke up as the sun rose, bringing with it a faint light. Heather was still...unconscious or asleep. Veronica couldn't tell. Either way, she looked peaceful...and like she was glowing slightly as the sun shone on her. As Veronica watched, her eyes fluttered open. She frowned and looked down and around. She seemed calm enough except for the fact that her eyes widened and she sat bolt upright. In other words, not at all. Veronica was still watching her when their eyes met. Heather looked...panicked? But it vanished in an instant. Her gaze darkened and she sneered at Veronica before immediately wincing. Somehow though, maybe because Heather had literally collapsed in her arms the night before (and she was so pretty), Veronica wasn't too concerned by the fleeting glare. 

"Panadol and water next to the bed."

Heather looked over and spotted them, sighing with relief and downing them quickly. A few minutes later she glared at Veronica again, this time not flinching away. Veronica met her eyes coolly, not willing to back down. They had an intense staring contest (fuck Veronica could stare at her eyes all day) before Heather finally looked away with a sneer.

"Why am I in your bedroom-"

She looked down in apparent disgust before continuing.

"-In what I presume are your clothes?"

Raising an eyebrow at Veronica she waited silently for an answer. Veronica matched the expression and crossed her arms, her expression saying everything at once. _Well why the fuck do you think?_ With a groan of disgust she swung her legs down, grimacing in pain and tried to stand up. She failed but...Veronica had to give her points for effort (and looks). She couldn't help almost laughing at the scene. Her sitting on the floor in pyjamas watching Heather Chandler trying and failing to stand up (all the while looking beautiful) off her bed in her clothes. The corner of Veronica's lip twitched and Heather caught it.

"You fucking pillowcase. Help me."

Silently, Veronica did as she was told. She used one hand to help Heather stand up, mindful of the cuts and bruises. Heather swayed unsteadily and Veronica really hoped they wouldn't have a repeat of last night. Then Heather pulled her hand back and brushed past her, walking swiftly to the bathroom as though she owned the place. Veronica watched her, agape. She could hear the shower going and wondered what she was going to do when Heather emerged. So she lay down on her bed and started reading The Book Thief for school. But she couldn't focus. She took out her diary and made a list of things that were going through her brain.

_Since I can't focus on what I'm supposed to be reading, here are the reasons why:_

_1\. Heather fucking Chandler is in my house, in my bathroom, having a shower_

_2\. I have no idea why the fuck she's here or what's happening_

_3\. I'm probably going to be fucking dead after today anyway_

_4\. Why were her clothing and makeup so messed up and why the actual ever living fuck does she have cuts and bruises?_

_5\. Where the fuck were Heather and Heather, and why did she go to me instead of them?_

_6\. Heather Chandler has no fucking right to look as cute as she does in my clothes (which are too big on her)_

She groaned quietly. The last reason was so stupid but...she couldn't stop thinking about it. Like seriously. Heather Chandler was always pretty. The short skirts and heels and dresses and blazers and scrunchies. All her clothes were beautiful and immaculate and perfect and completely untouchable. Like, there was the world, then there was her, then Heather McNamara and Heather Duke, then Heather Chandler. But in Veronica's ratty clothes, with her strawberry blonde curls and bright silver-blue eyes? Fuck. Caught up in her thoughts as she was, she didn't notice Heather walk back into the room. So she jumped when she heard her voice.

"Have you got any clothing that would actually be suitable for me?"

The short answer to that was no, but knowing Heather it wouldn't be enough so she stood up with a quiet sigh. One that Heather apparently heard, if her sudden cold glare was anything to go by. So she stood up and went to her cupboard. She went through her clothing for something that might be Heather approved. Finally emerging with a white tank top, black stockings, black miniskirt and royal blue blazer she took them to Heather. They were snatched out of her hand and Heather flounced out of the room again. In the time she had been gone, Veronica had managed to find some black heels, which she handed to Heather. Since she was barefoot and Heather now had heels, Heather was slightly taller than her. But she couldn't stop thinking. So stupid her, as Heather went to walk out of the bedroom in Veronica's clothes, she blurted out a question that made time freeze.

"What happened last night?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. If looks could kill then she would be dead a thousand times over in the most painful way possible from the look Heather Chandler gave her. Then she mentally shrugged. Might as well say everything.

"You turn up on my doorstep at two in the morning, 99% chance you've been drugged, your hair and clothes and makeup a mess. You told me that you didn't know where else to go and then collapsed in my arms. Why the fuck did you come here and how did you fucking get here? What about Heather and Heather? What were you doing before you got here?"

Okay no. Now she really was dead. She barely had time to draw in another breath before Heather Chandler slammed her backwards into a wall. As she did so, one hand holding her firmly by the right wrist, the other pinning her left shoulder to the wall, Veronica's thoughts ranged somewhere between 'well fuck, I'm dead' and 'oh fuck, she's hot' which really wasn't helpful. The breath was knocked out of her lungs and she let out a tiny squeak of surprise. 

"Nothing happened last night. I was absolutely fine. Heather McNamara and I were on a double date with Kurt and Ram but she had to leave early because of her parents. I got here by walking, in case that wasn't obvious."

Heather grabbed her chin and forced her to look straight into her eyes, leaning in until there was a grand total of maybe five centimetres between them. Veronica could feel sharp nails digging into her skin and her face going red. Heather's breath smelt like mint and it was warm as it hit her face.

"If you fucking tell anyone at all I came here, Heather and Heather included, if you tell anyone a single fucking thing that you saw then you will be an ex-somebody as soon as I find out. You hear me, Sawyer?"

Veronica nodded, having no idea what else to do. Heather stepped back and stroked her cheek gently, mockingly.

"Good girl."

Her sweet tone made it all too obvious that she was patronising Veronica. There was clear malice and venom lacing her tone, and Veronica knew that she would need to be careful if she wanted to make it out of the situation alive. All the same, Heather addressing her the same way she would talk to a dog or cat was infuriating and humiliating. Then, without another word, Heather strode from her room, cocky and poised. A minute later, the front door slammed. Heather Chandler was gone and the only evidence she had been there was the words in Veronica's diary, the lack of air in her lungs and flushed cheeks, and Heather's dress from last night...which she would need to mend before she returned.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica Sawyer thinks Heather Chandler is an idiot. True, she's very good looking and bitchy, but an absolute idiot. One would wonder how she had never been caught before.
> 
> Heather Chandler thinks that Veronica Sawyer is overprotective. Yes, she's cute and worried about Heather's safety, but overprotective. One had to wonder why she found it endearing. 
> 
> Heather McNamara thinks Veronica Sawyer and Heather Chandler need to talk and figure out what the hell is happening between then.
> 
> Heather Duke has no idea what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica Sawyer is still a mess around Heather Chandler. Heather Chandler is drunk and in denial.

“You have got to be kidding me, Heather.”

First it was the stupid thing on New Year, now this? Being drunk was one thing. Being drunk on a school night and hungover at school the next day. Being drunk at school was so so so much worse. Honestly, Veronica didn’t need the extra stress of running around making sure Heather didn’t do anything stupid. 

_March 6th 2018_

_Dear diary,_

_You have got to be fucking kidding me. Heather fucking Chandler, man. No, she’s not hungover and grumpier than usual. She’s just drunk. Absolutely smashed. At school. Like what the fuck? I thought she might have had more brains than that, but apparently I was greatly mistaken. Even better, she’s decided to be nice??? Like excuse me? Who killed Heather Chandler and replaced her with this nice person? Who keeps asking me for a hug? And wants to play with Heather McNamara’s hair constantly? And who hasn’t told Heather Duke to shut up a single time today?_

Thankfully Heather didn’t hear her muttered comment. But she did gather the general gist. It would have been hard not to, considering how much Veronica had been hovering around her all day. But Heather wasn’t as annoyed as she should have been. Sure, it got irritating sometimes but it was Veronica and somehow that made it okay. 

“Ronicaaaaaaa, pay attention to me.”

Veronica internally groaned. It was lunchtime and the last place she wanted to spend it was in the bathroom hovering over a drunk Heather while there were two others. One was currently puking her guts out and the other was doing her regular routine: hold her hair back, hover around nervously, tell her that she might want to see a doctor. At least there were no snarky comments from Chandler this time. 

“Sure thing. What’s up, Chandy?”

Veronica heard a snort of from the end stall and flipped the finger in that general direction. If Heather got to give her a stupid name then she would give her one too. She turned around to Heather Chandler and plastered a smile on her face, praying to whatever divine entity might be listening for the patience not to whack the Queen Bitch upside the head. As she turned around and faced Heather she found herself trapped in an embrace. Disgruntled but also enjoying being hugged by her cr- no, friend, she brought her arms up to hug Heather. She could smell a sweet perfume, heathers maybe, mixed with the faint smell of laundry detergent. It was nice, comforting. Heather buried her face into Veronica’s shoulder and Veronica froze because fuck…Heather Chandler was hugging her tightly and almost nuzzling her neck. She could feel her face heating up. Unfortunately, Heather and Heather chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom, just as Heather mumbled something against her skin that made her shiver even though she couldn’t make out words. Then Heather lifted her head and repeated them, and this time Veronica knew for a fact her face was bright red.

“Your skin is really soft, and your perfume smells nice. Reminds me of being near the sea.”

The next words were slurred slightly, and Heather’s cheeks were tinted pink as she said them.

“I could hug you forever. It’s really nice.”

With that she put her head down and hid her face in Veronica’s neck again. This time Veronica could feel the slight cold breeze that was Heather breathing in her perfume before warm breath washed over her skin again. She let out a tiny squeak and hoped no one had noticed. The bell went and…oh fuck, none of them were in Heather’s class now. Oh well. Time for the forgery skills to come in handy for all four of them. So she wrote out the slips and they all went to sign out. Heather Chandler and Heather Duke because they were “sick” (bulimia and drunkenness didn't really count as being a regular type of sick), Heather McNamara because she had an “injury” (a bruised thumb and ego wasn’t really all that significant) and Veronica because she had a family emergency (her cat wanting food and pats was not an emergency at all). So they all went to Heather Chandler’s place. 

After hanging out for the afternoon, letting Heather sober up and surreptitiously removing the alcohol from under her bed and in her dresser, it was time to go. For most of them anyway. Heather Duke was first, her parents calling and telling her that she had better come home or else she was grounded for a month. She had rolled her eyes and complained but ultimately ended up leaving pretty quickly. That just left a partially sober Heather Chandler and a very sober Heather McNamara and Veronica Sawyer. Then Heather had to leave. Her mother didn’t know she was at Heather’s place so she would be in trouble if she got home late. Then it was just an almost sober Heather Chandler and a completely sober Veronica Sawyer. Before she had left, Heather McNamara had pulled Veronica to one side and whispered in her ear.

“Thanks for looking out for her today.”

The she had pulled back and winked.

“Keep her safe. I don’t think she’s been so affectionate with anyone since she had a crush on someone in sophomore year.”

Veronica had blushed at her words. She opened her mouth to deny it and was horrified to hear nothing but silence. Heather giggled quietly and left. Then it was Veronica’s turn to call and tell her mother she’d be home late because Heather had had a bad day and need a friend so she’d stayed with her after school. Her mother had offered to let her sleep over with Heather, which the other girl replied to with a shrug and a nonchalant ‘whatever’, which wasn’t exactly a no. So she spent the night at Heather’s place. Her room was…bigger than necessary. It was done in shades of red, everything neatly organised. Then came the fun part (cue Veronica being an absolute mess and panicking because oh no, she had to share a bed with Heather fucking Chandler) and oh fuck. Heather Chandler, absolute mythic bitch, was cuddling her. 

“Heather.”

Her hoarse whisper had no effect on the sleeping girl.

“Heather!”

“What do you want pillowcase?”

Okay, at least she was awake. Her arms were still wrapped around Veronica and she was still way too close for Veronica not to panic. Then Heather was asleep again and Veronica decided to just go with it. She wrapped her arms around Heather and tried to sleep.

Morning came with Veronica waking up to an empty bed and the sound of Heather Chandler losing the contents of her stomach to the toilet. Of. Her. Fucking. Private. Bathroom. What the actual fuck did she need a private bathroom for? There was an open door to the bathroom so Veronica walked in and found Heather curled up on the floor. She had finished throwing up but she looked miserable. When she heard Veronica she glared at her. Veronica couldn’t help staring. Her hair was a mess from sleeping and her cheeks were flushed so her freckles stood out. Her eyes were bloodshot and she shouldn’t have looked so beautiful like that but her eyes were so blue in the sunlight that streamed in through a high window and she looked so real and human. She got up and oh god, she was shorter than Veronica and that was cute too. 

“Stop staring at me.”

Veronica flushed and looked down at her feet. Heather moved towards her and pinched her cheek.

“How cute. Now we need to get ready for school so let’s move.”

They exited the bathroom and Veronica found a top and skirt that pretty much fit her right. Then they went to school and…wow, this time it was Heather staring at her during school. The clothes were slightly too tight on Veronica because of the height difference and it shouldn’t have been such a big things but Heather found she couldn’t stop watching Veronica. There was something satisfying about knowing that they were her clothes Veronica was wearing. 

But she didn’t like Veronica. It was just that her clothes looked good on her. Nothing else. It couldn’t be. Sure, she’d never really been attracted to guys but…she didn’t like girls…did she? And this was Veronica. So no, she didn’t like her, she just thought…what did she think? Veronica was cute? Veronica’s concern for her was irritating but also endearing? Her lack of fear towards her was refreshing? She could see Heather McNamara watching her carefully and made a note to stop staring at Veronica lest the other girl think she liked Veronica or something. Because she didn’t Absolutely not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Also very sorry hun (you know who you are) I know you said not to post during study but...I'm not actually in study so it doesn't matter right?


	3. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Chandler tries to be polite. It doesn't go so well. At least this time she's not throwing up. But apparently being polite is painful...especially when you're sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chandler is in denial. McNamara is cheeky. Duke is still oblivious.

_June 19th 2018_

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow. Great day. Fucking hell I wish it didn’t happen. Heather Duke was throwing up at lunch (no surprise since she has bulimia but still, gross). Heather McNamara almost passed out during English class because of lack of sleep for the last few nights. Heather Chandler was…notably absent for most of the day. She was also sick. Now I have to go over to her place after school because…well the official reason is that she needs someone to talk to because she’s bored but also I wouldn’t trust her to look after herself properly._

Veronica sat on Heather’s bed with Heather and Heather. Heather Duke had her head in a book (no surprise, when does she not) and she’d tuned out the world. Heather McNamara was telling them about cheerleading practice the day before. Apparently one of the girls had made a comment about how she was so much better than Heather and deserved to be captain more. Apparently her come down from it had been the reminder that Heather had had to step in last minute the last time they’d cheered because she’d lost her nerve last minute and refused to participate. Then she had shut up promptly and apologised to Heather. No surprise. Chandler was cackling at McNamara’s story. Veronica couldn’t stop staring at her. Heather’s cheeks were pink with laughter and her eyes sparkled with malice but Veronica still thought she looked beautiful. She realised she was being weird and looked down quickly. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she found Heather McNamara raising an eyebrow at her, teasing her. 

“So, um…are you- how are- how has your day been, Heather?”

Veronica cursed herself, why couldn't she just sound like a normal person? Apparently not. Chandler gave her that look, exasperation and…fondness? Veronica didn't know. But she really wanted to know. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she looked at McNamara for help. McNamara just winked at her teasingly and stared innocently at Chandler. Heather shrugged. 

“Pretty boring. I’ve just been in bed all day. I feel like shit.”

Veronica wanted to blurt out that she looked pretty. But the longer she stared at Heather the more she could realise what Chandler meant. Her skin was slightly too pale, her cheeks too flushed. Her eyes were brighter than usual, like mercury. Her skin had a faint sheen, as though she were sweating slightly. Veronica and McNamara got up. Duke, her head in a book, looked up suddenly and found the other two staring down at her expectantly. She cocked her head, wondering why they were standing up.

“We have to go. It’s like, nine thirty. We’ve been here for ages. You've been stuck in the book for a solid hour and a half now.”

McNamara’s voice was teasing. Duke’s eyes widened and she almost fell off the bed in her haste to get up. Together the three of them turned to say their goodbyes to Heather but found her pushing back the covers. Duke raised an eyebrow at her.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Walking you to the front door. It’s called being polite.”

Duke looked at McNamara and Veronica in disbelief. Were they really just going to let Heather drag herself out of bed to be polite? They exchanged a glance and at Veronica’s shrug and McNamara’s sigh Duke gave in. There was no point in trying to convince her anyway. Chandler was the most stubborn person on earth. As they walked down the stairs Heather almost fell. Veronica and Heather both lunged to catch her. She brushed them away, telling them she was fine. That didn’t stop her leaning on Veronica's shoulder the rest of the way to the front door, McNamara hovering next to them nervously in case either of them needed a hand. Duke had her head in a book again and was oblivious to her surroundings. She almost crashed into the front door, prompting a wave of giggles from McNamara. Heather reached out to open the door, pushing away from Veronica’s shoulder to do so. She swayed unsteadily but didn’t fall. Veronica watched her anxiously. She opened the door and stepped outside to see them off. As she did so she tripped. Veronica saw the whole thing unfold before her eyes. Heather and Heather watched, horrified eyes wide, as Heather crashed to the ground, two ugly cracks resounding around them followed by an agonised scream. 

Heather rolled over onto her back to face them and her previously pale face was almost paper white.Her silver-blue eyes were wide with fear and pain, tiny agonised whimpers coming out of her mouth. Duke dropped her book in shock and didn't seem to even notice as the precious item hit the dirt. McNamara was frozen in place, eyes wide and hands covering her mouth. Veronica dropped to her knees beside Heather, who was now cradling her arm and had tears flowing down her cheeks, breaths coming in rapid pants. She looked at Veronica, absolutely terrified and Veronica almost broke at the pain she could relate to, having broken her ankle falling from a tree when she was six. But the first priority was to get Heather help and make sure she calmed down. She turned quickly to Duke.

“Make sure Mac is okay, and call an ambulance.”

The nickname slipped out of Veronica’s face in the heat of the moment. She didn’t have time to bother correcting it.

“Tell them Heather's address and that she’s broken her right arm tripping over. The arm is mostly straight but there's a lump about a third of the way down from the wrist.”

Duke nodded and got out her phone, fingers fumbling clumsily. She put an arm around McNamara's shoulders and led her to sit on the edge of the porch. Veronica could hear her talking, asking for an ambulance. She could see Heather McNamara shaking, trying to process. She turned back to Chandler. She needed to calm her down before shock set in. She put a hand on Heather’s shoulder, a silent question if that hurt her. Heather shook her head and she spoke, deliberately and calmly.

“I need you to try and slow down your breathing for me. Can you do that?”

Heather shook her head, still crying. Her voice was a pained whisper.

“Hurts…Ronica, it hurts.”

She knew that, she locked eyes with Chandler, sympathy written across her face. But she couldn't stop that, she needed to slow down Heather’s breathing and get her calm.

“Try and match my breaths, okay? It’s going to be okay, we have an ambulance on the way.”

Heather nodded, more tears coming and tried her best. She was shaking now, shock setting in but at least her breathing was slowing. Veronica kept breathing deeply and Heather kept trying to match her, the short gasps becoming less and less frequent. That was good, but her skin was clammy now. She was cold, and while it was summer, it was also dark and the clear sky meant it was cool. Added to that was the cool breeze. 

“Can you try to sit up for me, Heather? I’ll help you.”

Heather didn't try talking anymore, just kept focussing on trying to breath through what Veronica knew was agonising pain. Veronica slid a hand under her shoulders and moved her slowly, raising her until she was sitting upright. It clearly hurt Heather but she didn't cry out again. Veronica moved slowly behind her and wrapped her arms around Heather’s waist, being careful to avoid the injured arm she was clutching to her chest. She could feel Heather’s surprise, as she tensed up then relaxed, leaning back into Veronica. She could hear distant sirens, they both could.

“Stay with me.”

It wasn’t a question. But Veronica didn’t feel right. She could feel the shivering easing now, could hear the ragged breaths Heather was still trying to regulate. She could hear the pain and panic in Heather’s voice. But what about McNamara and Duke? They’d both known Chandler for longer, were closer to her. She voiced her thoughts but Heather shook her head slightly, her voice still a rough whisper. 

“You.”

So Veronica tried to steady herself. _Stay strong. For Heather and Heather and Heather._ She called out to the other two as the ambulance approached the house. They came over, McNamara with tears in her eyes and Duke’s face blank, her eyes betraying her terror. 

“I’ll go with Heather to the hospital. You guys stay together if you can. We’ll all skip school tomorrow and I’ll get us notes for when we're back.”

McNamara was still shocked. She did say anything. As the paramedics lifted Chandler onto the stretcher she turned to give the girl a hug. McNamara melted into her arms and started crying into Veronica’s shoulder. She rubbed the girl’s back soothingly, whispering quiet words of comfort. That Chandler would be okay, she would stay with her.

“It’ll be okay, Heather.”

There was a quiet sniffle. Then Heather spoke for the first time since it had happened, and her voice gradually grew stronger.

“Mac. Keep calling me Mac. It’s nice.”

She looked Veronica in the eyes and smiled faintly, a tiny spark returning to the bright blue. So Veronica smiled back and nodded. Mac walked over to Duke and took hold of her hand. Together they watched as Heather Chandler, now doped up on morphine, her arm in a sling and lying dopily on a stretcher was wheeled onto the ambulance. Veronica climbed in and gave Mac and Duke a final wave before they set off. 

Heather was clearly struggling to stay awake as the morphine rushed through her, but she tried to turn her head to see Veronica. When she couldn’t manage that she tried to speak, slurring her words.

“Ronica. You with me?”

Veronica reached out and smoothed her hair, running her fingers through it and marvelling at how soft and fluffy it was. There were a few bits of grass and dirt in her hair and she gently combed them out. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Chandy.”

At that point Heather’s eyes closed and she drifted into a drugged sleep. Behind her closed eyelids were images of Veronica, rushing to her when she fell, looking her straight in the eyes and telling her to breath. She could feel the gentle embrace, the warmth that Veronica seemed to radiate, smell the faint scent that reminded her of the sea. Her eyes opened for a moment and her brain registered warm brown, looking straight at her. Then the morphine took her again and she was gone, the brown was gone. But it stayed in her mind. So did the quiet words, coming from somewhere far away. _You beautiful stubborn idiot, Chandy._ It sounded like Veronica, but Veronica wouldn't say that about her, Heather Chandler. And Chandy? The way it was said, full of warmth in Veronica's voice, definitely did not send a nervous rush of butterflies into her stomach. It did not make her cheeks flush pink and her lips to curl up into a soft smile. Because she was Heather Chandler. And she did not like Veronica Sawyer, not like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey boo (you know who you are again) it's not during school this time ;P be proud of meeeeee
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think please :)


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather has detention because of something she said to Ms Flem-fuck. Veronica has a way to get her out of detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm gonna be real. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore, hope you guys enjoy though.

Heather hated detention. Didn’t everyone? Afternoon detentions were bad enough without Ms Flem-fuck supervising. At least Veronica was with her. She flicked her pen between her fingers, not bothering to do her work. Sometimes she would draw tiny doodles on her page. In between all of this she would sneak glances at Veronica. She looked good in blue. Veronica looked up once and saw her watching. She smiled, sweet and warm, and Heather swore blindly in two different languages because she knew for a fact her cheeks were pink. Veronica’s smile was contagious and she had smiled back. Veronica’s cheeks turned slightly pink too so that was a victory. When Veronica had looked away she had reached into her bag and produced another book. Her diary. She read through it and pulled out a worksheet. Ugh, english. Fuck that. It was cute when she focussed, her brow scrunched up and she would chew on her lip, effectively ruining her lipstick. She would drum her fingers on her books and her brown eyes would flicker across the page, her brain working at a hundred miles an hour. Heather made herself look away. She wasn’t going to watch Veronica creepily because she…wasn’t interested? Okay, she was so interested but she didn’t want to come off as weird or creepy. So she looked around the room and groaned quietly when she saw the clock. Time seemed to be crawling. It was three-thirty and she was stuck here until five. Well, she was until a sheet of paper landed on her desk. The handwriting was instantly recognisable. Her mother. The delicate letters seemed to float on the page, and as she read through it, she realised the best part. It was excusing her from detention. 

_Dear teachers,_

_If my daughter happens to have an afternoon detention today, she will not be able to stay the full course as she must leave at 15:30. This is due to the fact that recently we have found her grandmother has a rare blood condition which can be passed down through generations. In light of this discovery we have decided that we are all going to be tested and today was the only day the doctors were available._

_Kind regards,_

The signature was a weird scrawl, comprising of elaborate swirls and the word ‘Chandler’ hidden amongst them. It was in no way close to her mother's signature but no one except the Heathers and Veronica would know that. She looked over at Veronica, who was still absorbed in her english homework. She kickedto notice her lightly under the table and Veronica turned accusatory and innocent looking brown eyes on her. Then she glanced at the clock and seemed startled to notice the time. She hastily shoved her books and papers into her bag and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. She stood up from her desk and walked up to Ms Fleming, who read the note and told her that she was excused. She looked back at Heather for a moment as she walked out and Heather could have sworn she winked at her. She also could have sworn Ms Fleming was looking at her. She walked up to Ms Fleming’s desk too and passed the note to her. At Ms Fleming’s dismissal she threw her a look that said ‘you really think I need your approval’ and walked out after Veronica. 

What the fuck had Veronica been thinking? She couldn't just forge a note so they could waltz out of detention. Admittedly she hadn't wanted to stay there, but if her father found out then she was dead. Not even the detention, the fact that she had skipped detention was worse. And okay, so maybe being around Veronica was making her soft, but she thought maybe she deserved the detention. She had yelled at Ms Fleming, and it had been pretty harsh.

_“You bitch. You absolute fucking bitch. Who gave you the right to just waltz in and fucking tell me what to do with my life. You are no one, nothing. I can spend my nights drinking at a party, I can fuck a hundred boys, and you can't fucking stop me. You are so useless you wouldn’t be able to stop a drunk man if he tried to fuck you. But you'd enjoy that wouldn't you, finally getting something from a guy.”_

_She sneered and turned on her heel, flouncing away and giving Ms Fleming a double bird over her shoulders. Her heels clacked loudly on the dirty floors._

Veronica had only been there because she had needed Heather to give her a ride home after school. 

She found her leaning against her Porsche, smirking victoriously. 

“What the fuck was that for?”

Veronica found herself unable to form proper words. Heather Chandler pissed off should not have made her blush and forget how to talk but it did. 

“Well I- you were…you looked bored?”

Heather glared at her even more. Veronica cringed and Heather felt bad for some inexplicable reason. Why? She loved having people cower before her but this was Veronica and somehow that made a difference. She didn't want Veronica to be terrified of her. Sure, she liked the way Veronica looked at her sometimes, a mixture of fear and admiration. She was used to that, the way everyone looked at her. But seeing it in Veronica’s brown eyes made her feel different, appreciated and important, loved. And she had to admit that Veronica’s forgeries did come in handy. And she had been bored in detention. Also, the sight of Veronica blushing and stammering was absolutely adorable. Veronica’s phone rang and she fumbled to pull it out of her pocket and answer.

‘Hey, Mac.?”

Heather McNamara had called her. Veronica had called her Mac. When had they gotten so familiar? She could remember the name being used lately, but she didn’t know when it had started. Chandler could vaguely hear her voice on the other end but couldn’t make out any words. Veronica looked at her, then blinked and looked away before answering.

“She’s slightly pissed off.”

Veronica smirked at Heather now and stage whispered into the phone, earning her a pout.

“But we all know that’s her way of showing affection.”

There was another pause. Veronica looked at Chandler again, raising one eyebrow. Chandler had no idea what was going on at this point so she just shrugged and mouthed ‘whatever’. Veronica grinned at her and spoke into the phone again. 

“Yeah, give us ten. We’ll meet you…yep sounds good.”

Another short pause, then Veronica let out a quiet laugh.

“Awww love you too, Mac.”

She hung up and turned to Chandler, who seemed frozen in place. It was only platonic. The ‘love you’ had only been platonic. She wasn’t jealous of them. She didn’t want to ask Veronica what Heather had said. So she just walked around and got into the drivers seat, tapping her nails impatiently on the steering wheel.

“Where to?”

She had a vague idea since it was Heather McNamara who had been calling. Veronica smiled at her, completely unaware of Heather’s annoyance (it wasn’t jealousy she told herself) and her voice was an exasperatedly fond tone when she spoke.

“Mall. We’re meeting up in the food court.”

So they drove, and as they drove Heather did her best to focus on the road. The radio was on, playing Counting Stars by OneRepublic. She could hear Veronica singing along, and her voice was amazing. Her inner commentary was dry and sarcastic but she thought maybe…maybe Veronica would appreciate it if she could get up the courage to say it out loud.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep._

How appropriate for two insomniacs.

_Dreaming about the things that we could be._

Well Heather had no idea about Veronica, but she had certainly lost sleep over it. Because she had (finally) admitted to herself that yes, maybe she did like Veronica. And yes, maybe it wasn’t platonic.

_But lately I been, I been praying hard._

Heather was not at all religious, and neither was Veronica.

_Said no more counting dollars, we’ll be counting stars. Yeah we’ll be counting stars._

Again very apt for two insomniacs. But…Heather had often wished she wasn’t so rich, didn’t have so much money to throw around. It got tiring sometimes. But even more apt was the fact that Veronica loved astronomy. Heather knew she could draw heaps of different constellations and new just how to find them.

She realised they had arrived at the mall. She parked and snuck a look at Veronica who, despite not really liking shopping, seemed excited to be there. Once again, Heather wondered why she was so excited. She suspected it was because of Heather, and okay fine…maybe she was a bit jealous.

“Come on, Chandy. The others will be wondering where we are.”

Chandy. Veronica didn’t seem to realise that she’d called her that. Heather felt her breath catch. When had she heard that before? She had a vague memory of it, when she’d broken her arm. She’d been doped up on painkillers and…a faint voice, filled with warmth and concern instead of laughter and affection. She looked at Veronica out of the corner of her eyes. She was paying no attention to Heather. As they got out of the car and started walking, Veronica looped her arm through hers. The gesture was familiar, and the summer heat meant that they were in short sleeves. Veronica had really soft skin, and she was warm. Heather could feel herself blushing, and she looked at Veronica again as they walked into the food court. Veronica stopped to scan for Mac and Duke. Heather nudged her in the ribs with an elbow and pointed. Veronica followed her gaze and saw the two other Heathers. She smiled at Chandler, and Heather knew for a fact Veronica could see her flushed cheeks. She looked away. What she didn’t expect was for Veronica to kiss her on the cheek, so of course that was exactly what happened next. She snapped her head back to look at Veronica, who was still smiling at her innocently. She slipped her arm out and ran over to say hi to Mac. Heather followed after her. Duke looked up from her book and waved absently at the two of them. She looked down and, a minute later, snapped her head back up.

“You’re blushing.”

Before Veronica had joined the group, the words would have been laced with sarcasm and mocking, but now they were simply surprised. And confused. And Veronica was looking at her over Heather’s shoulder, where she was still being embraced by the tiny girl in yellow. Veronica’s smile was almost teasing this time, and her eyes sparkled with laughter. Heather could feel herself blushing even more because of it. Veronica’s warm brown eyes were locked onto hers, and they were beautiful. Veronica’s eyes dropped slightly, and Heather could have sworn she was looking at her lips, but she blinked and Veronica was looking at Duke, greeting her. 

After shopping they had all ended up at Chandler’s house. Since it was Friday they could all sleep over. There were no parties that week thankfully. Somehow they still ended up getting drunk.

“Ronnie, truth or dare?”

Veronica pursed her lips. If it had been Chandler asking she would have instantly gone with dare, since any dare had to be better than the truth questions she asked. If it had been Duke she would have gone with truth, since Duke’s dares kinda sucked. But it was Mac, and Veronica knew for a fact that either way could end badly. 

“Dare.”

Damn, she was going to regret this. Mac was unpredictable but still fun. She knew she would regret it because of the conspiratorial wink Mac threw her way and the mischievous giggle and the tiny smirk she wore and the teasing glint in her bright blue eyes. Then Mac’s eyes flicked to Chandler for a split second and Veronica regretted her conversation on that one day with her.

_“So, you like someone.”_

_It was a question and not a statement. Clearly Mac knew something. Veronica shrugged, not willing to commit any answer._

_“Come on, Ronnie. It’s sooo obvious.”_

_She raised an eyebrow at Mac. Was it really that obvious that she liked someone? Then again, Mac was pretty observant._

_“I’ve seen the way you look at her.”_

_Fuck. Veronica’s internal panic upped a notch. Mac knew it was a girl. This was going to end badly. She was going to be kicked out of the group, and that was a shame now. A year ago she never would have thought she would be part of the Heathers, let alone would genuinely like them as friends…and slightly more than friends in one case. She enjoyed her lengthy and nerdy discussions with Duke about books of any and all genres. She liked the vibrant energy that Mac exuded and the bubbly optimism and kindness she always showed Veronica. She liked Chandler’s confidence and poise, the way she was always so ready to snap at people who tried to hurt her friends. But this couldn’t end well._

_“I reckon you two would be really cute together, Ronnie.”_

_A sigh of relief. It was okay._

“Kiss the prettiest person in the room. On the lips.”

Veronica blushed. Okay, so all three Heathers were pretty. But from the way Mac was smirking at her, she knew exactly who Veronica thought was prettiest. She flicked her eyes to Chandler, who stared at her. She had no idea what to think. But she leaned in and kissed Chandler quickly, not giving her time to respond. She looked away from Chandler, who was now bright pink too. Duke was watching with mild interest, waiting for a turn. But she had no idea what to do with her thoughts.

_Fuck, she’s so pretty. And I just kissed her. Mac just dared me to kiss her. And she’s blushing and staring at me. Maybe she hates me now._

The rest of the game went pretty uneventfully, and eventually they ran out of things to ask and do. 

Veronica supposed Monday was going to be hell because of what Heather had said to Ms Fleming. She didn’t want to think about what would happen to Heather, especially after they had skipped detention. But as they got to school and walked through the hallways, students staring at them in awe and fear, scrambling to get out of their way, Ms Fleming saw them and approached. She had a sympathetic smile on her face.

“Heather! Just the person I was looking for.”

She gave her the once over, her usual judging look trying to reappear but covered by concern. Her voice held no reproach.

“What you said was wrong, and I don’t like it. But I understand that you’re under lots of pressure lately, what with your grandmother and everything. Given the circumstances, I’ll give you a pass. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help you.”

Heather smiled sweetly, her silver-blue eyes icy. Her voice was laced with scorn and syrupy sweetness.

“Thank you, Ms Fleming.”

The she moved past and they all followed her. When they got far enough away, she looked at Veronica, walking next to her, taller than her, and muttered quietly.

“Thanks. Your note and excuse saved me a lot of shit.”

Veronica smiled down at her, not saying anything in return. It made Heather feel warm and fluttery, and she wanted to scowl. But the way Veronica was looking at her, fondness and warmth, made it impossible to do anything except smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, sorry this one was kinda shit. I sorta ran out of ideas and so yeah, it ended up being a bit different to how I originally planned.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wake up! Wake up! It's just a dream!"
> 
> Person A being injected with a serum that makes movement and touch painful, moving feels like their bones are going to break or their muscles will snap and every touch feels like electricity or being burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last time Veronica is saving Chandler's ass (at least for the purpose of this story, they'll probably both still be disasters) and yeah, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Nox

_She was curled up on the floor in a ball, shivering with cold and fright and pain. Duke was there, a used needle in her hand, staring down at her, a mocking smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Heather McNamara was laughing at her, harsh words flying out of her mouth, lashing at her like icicles and tearing her to shreds._

_“Does that hurt, Heather? I thought you were stronger than this. Maybe if you were stronger we wouldn’t need to do this to you. But it’s your own fault you know, for being so weak and useless. But don’t worry, it’s only going to get more painful.”_

_Veronica kneeled next to her, and she thought maybe she would find some relief. But Veronica reached out and touched her hand, and she whimpered, biting her lip and making the pain worse, trying desperately not to cry out at the feeling of physical contact, like electricity was running through her and burning where Veronica’s hand was. At her whimper Veronica smiled, cold and cruel. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, making the pain worse. Then she moved Heather’s arm from where she was gripping her knees, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She screamed, feeling her throat tighten and her voice cracking, feeling as though her muscles were being stretched to snapping point, like her bones would shatter if they moved anymore._

_“Look at this, the great Heather Chandler reduced to a screaming mess.”_

_Veronica kept on touching her skin, sending flashes of pain through her, moving her limbs around and keeping her in constant agony. Heather could feel hot tears running down her face._

_“Look, she’s crying.”_

“Wake up, Chandy. It’s just a dream.”

Heather could hear a voice. It sounded like Veronica’s voice. But Veronica was hurting her, so why did the voice sound so comforting and concerned?

_The scene faded to black with one last flash of agony, as Veronica deliberately twisted her arm behind her back._

Her eyes flew open, taking in a dimly lit room. The night was cool, and the open window let in both a gentle steady breeze and the pale moonlight. She could see Veronica, lying on the bed next to her, propped up on one arm and staring straight at her. Heather couldn’t see her face very well, but she was certain Veronica wasn’t smiling, and she thought that maybe she saw concern. She reached out to the bedside table and flicked on the lamp, which gave off a soft red glow that lit up the room enough to see each other properly. Now she could see Veronica, bathed in red light, and she knew that Veronica could see her properly too. Veronica reached out a hand to touch her and she flinched away. The memory of the dream was all too vivid, she could clearly see Veronica’s cold smile and feel the burning pain that came with her touch. Veronica pulled her hand away, surprise and hurt flickering in her eyes for a second before the concern returned.

“Heather, what happened?”

Heather refused meet her eyes. She knew that no amount of talking would convince Veronica that she was okay, not since Veronica had seen fit to wake her up. Veronica reached out slowly again, praying that Heather wouldn’t flinch away. She had no idea why she'd done so the first time. But Heather stayed still, her eyes wide and not looking at Veronica. She was visibly tense as Veronica’s hand came to rest softly on her cheek, and Veronica could feel her shaking slightly. Heather stayed tense, waiting for the burning pain that never came. Veronica stroked her cheek gently and pulled her hand back, leaving one side of Heather's face feeling warm. She held out a hand and Heather could see tiny drops of liquid glistening on Veronica's fingertips. Veronica reached out again and wiped her other cheeks free of tears. Her hands were warm and soft and gentle, and Heather relaxed slightly. 

“What were you dreaming about, Heather?”

Heather refused to meet her eyes, refused to say a word. She swallowed, her throat aching. She had been crying in her dream, screaming out for help, and she knew now that the tears had been real too. She shook her head, hoping Veronica wouldn’t notice that tears had started running down her cheeks again, wouldn’t notice that she was shaking all over. But she had no such luck. Veronica sat up in the bed, shuffling closer to Heather but never coming into contact with her.

“You were screaming and crying. What happened?”

She sat up to match Veronica but still said nothing, still refused to meet her gaze. But Veronica reached out and wiped away her tears again, still gentle. Heather moved closer to her, wanting warmth, the echo of the cold in her dream making her shiver. Veronica, leaning against the wall, held her arms open, and Heather went straight to them. So not a minute later, Veronica found her arms wrapped around Heather Chandler, who was curled up in her lap, head leaning against her shoulder. She moved one hand to run it gently through Heather’s hair, gently pulling out the tangles in the strawberry blonde locks. The action was soothing, and both girls felt calmed by it. Veronica found her panic at Heather’s nightmare fading away, her hand now running smoothly through the shorter girl’s hair, feeling its silky softness and smelling the sweet strawberry scent of her conditioner. For her part, Heather found the gentle hand calming, the lack of pain that had been evident in her dream was nice, and Veronica was warm and comfortable to lean against. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Heather wanted to shake her head, wanted to say no. But this was Veronica, who had never judged her and never tried to hurt her, Veronica who she was currently cuddled up against, Veronica who she had initially disliked and ended up falling for. So she started talking, who voice rough and burning in her throat. 

“You and Heather and Heather.”

She felt a slight pause in Veronica’s movements and felt anxiety creeping up in her mind. Then Veronica continued stroking her hair and she relaxed again.

“Duke was holding a needle, an empty syringe. I think she’d put something into me, some kind of drug. It made everything painful, every touch and movement.

Veronica’s arm tightened around Heather briefly, a gentle squeeze of reassurance. The simple gesture was comforting.

“McNamara was talking, telling me…saying how I was useless and weak. She was mocking me, it felt like I was being cut with words.”

Veronica didn’t react much, other than to press a soft kiss to the top of her head. The simple and affectionate gesture had Heather blushing slightly, and she almost smiled for a second. 

“Then you were making me hurt. You were touching my skin and moving my limbs around, and it felt like…like your touch was burning me with electricity, and every single time you made me move it felt like my muscles and bones would break.”

Now Veronica was alert, Heather could tell by the sudden tension in her shoulders. She lifted her head up to look at Veronica, who was staring straight at her. Her face was unreadable, shut off and expressionless as a mask. Her voice was quiet.

“Do you believe I would hurt you.”

Heather had no idea how to answer that. Because yes, she did believe she would be hurt by her. There had never been a single person who had stayed with her, genuinely cared about her, wanted her for something more than a tool or toy to use or fuck or play around with. She had never had real friends who hadn’t turned on her. But on the other hand no, because Veronica had never been anything less than sweet to her. Sure, she had a dry wit and dark humour, she could match Heather in any verbal battle, but she had never made any move to hurt Heather. 

So she shook her head no, praying that Veronica believed her. And apparently she did, because she relaxed slightly and her gaze was more friendly. But she was still tense.

“Is that why you…you flinched away from me before, when I tried to touch you.”

How did one answer that? Because it had been true. She had been afraid of the pain that Veronica could cause her. Not only in her dream but also in real life. The more she thought about it the more she thought the dream might have been a reflection of her deepest fear. That she wasn’t enough, that she would be hurt by the people she loved most, her friends. But she owed Veronica an honest answer. So she answered honestly, in the simple form of a nod. More questions came, more answers were given. Heather explained things and so did Veronica. Finally conversation ceased as both girls became too tired to think of anything more to say. There was a long silence, and then Veronica relaxed completely. She was asleep. But her arms were still around Heather, and despite everything that had happened, Heather stayed. There was no pain in the hold. Veronica was warm and comfortable, her quiet breaths were even and comforting. So Heather slipped her arms around Veronica and cuddled into her. 

That was how they woke up in the morning, Heather curled up in Veronica’s arms, holding onto her like Veronica was her lifeline. She woke Veronica with a kiss on the cheek and got one in return. No words were said about the night before, but they both understood each other a little better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed :)


	6. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler's turn to help Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, it's been hectic at school and I gave up on it for a bit.

They had plans. Veronica knew they had plans. All four of them together, going to the mall then having something for dinner at a fancy restaurant. So why was she just sitting here with tears flowing down her cheeks and no desire to go anywhere? Honestly she had no idea. She had looked in the mirror once, at herself plain and bare in old track pants and a Christmas sweater. It was red and green striped with a large gold snowflake on the front. But it had been too painful to look in the mirror again. She wasn’t beautiful and perfect like at school, makeup layered on her face to hide every imperfection and her hair carefully done with a blue ribbon. She wasn’t powerful and fierce like at school, dressed in a short skirt and blazer and knee socks and heels. So she avoided it. She glanced at the time on her phone. 15:45. She should have been meeting them 45 minutes ago. 4 messages from Duke, 9 messages from Mac, 23 messages and 7 missed calls from Chandler. She put the phone away and curled up on her bed. The were no tears but she felt hollow and numb. She hated it, wished she were with her friends having fun. Time seemed to drift away, and she floated between awake and asleep. Nothing mattered anymore, not her missed plans or her phone ringing again every now and then. She was tired and her bed was comfortable and the house was peaceful. 

Thunk…thunk…thunk…thunk…the steady rhythm woke her, brought her fully to consciousness. Something hitting her window. She sat up, sighing to herself. She walked over and looked out the window, wondering which of the Heathers had come to bother her into attending dinner with them. But to her surprise, it was all three of them and it was dark outside. She knew they could see her, framed against the light of her bedroom, and she guessed they were judging her but…well she couldn’t actually bring herself to care right now. She left the window and made her way slowly downstairs, wondering what on earth she would say to them. As she opened the door, she was greeted with silence but not glares. She kept her head down as she led them upstairs into her bedroom.

“Are you okay, Ronnie?”

Mac’s voice was quiet and gentle, filled with curiosity and warmth. Veronica didn’t look at her, only nodded slightly. She was lying. They all knew it. But she didn’t care still, as she sat on her bad again and they stood around. She sat with her head down, eyes closed as she tried to muster up the energy to say something. Anything. She felt the bed dip next to her and sensed a presence. One of the Heathers. Not Duke, because she never showed affection to anyone except maybe Mac. Not Mac, because her energetic enthusiasm meant that she never sat still and quiet like the person beside Veronica. So that meant it was- an arm slid around Veronica’s shoulders. Warm and solid, pulling her closer to Chandler. She tensed, not knowing how to react, feeling Heather pulling her closer until she was leaning against her. 

“You look really cute in that sweater.”

That was the last things Veronica was expecting, kind and affectionate words from Heather Chandler, without a trace of mocking or laughter. She let out a startled laugh. The laugh turned into a sob, then she was crying, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them, tears running down her cheeks as more choked sobs emerged. She hugged her knees tighter, hoping it would make the pain go away. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and a soothing one rub her back. Duke and Mac. She turned suddenly to face Chandler, hiding her face in the expensive dress and wrapping her arms around Heather. She could feel her tears soaking the soft fabric of Heather’s dress, knew that Heather could feel it. But she didn’t comment, only wrapped her arm tighter around Veronica and started running a hand through her hair. She hated this, hated that she was crying. Heather could hear the gasps and sobs that emerged from Veronica, could feel her shaking, and she gestured for Mac and Duke to leave.

“I've got her. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

The two walked out of the room, a concerned expression on Mac’s face and something almost like concern on Duke’s. Veronica didn’t even seem to register her words, just hugged Chandler tighter, aware that the others were gone. Now there were words mixed in with the sobs. Heather could hear them, whispers coming out in a choked voice, barely understandable, apologies and words of self loathing. She could hear a tired bitterness in the words and she hurt for Veronica, who was brave and strong and beautiful, now clinging to her and crying as if she were about to die.

Finally, the sobs died down, and Veronica found that she could breathe properly without another sob forcing its way out. Heather noticed the silent but still shaking Veronica and didn’t let go of her, still running and hand through her hair and murmuring soothing words.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’ve got you, Ronica.”

“Thank you, Chandy.”

She almost didn’t hear the quiet voice responding to her. By now it was dark outside, and she could feel herself tiring. She knew from experience that Veronica was probably tired too after crying. It had been almost violent, the way she had been choking on her own sobs and drawing in ragged breaths, the way she’d been shaking as though deathly cold. Hell, even her hug had been almost painful, clinging to Heather as though she was the only thing keeping her from drowning. She heard Veronica yawn, and without thinking, lay down with Veronica still clutching her. She heard a tiny, surprised squeak from Veronica at the sudden movement. Heather almost laughed at it. It was so adorable and so different to what she normally heard from the composed and serious Veronica that she wanted to hear it again. 

Soon enough, the only sounds she could hear in the dark room were her own breathing, Veronica's deep and even breaths, and the steady tick of a clock. She felt Veronica relax, now cuddling her as opposed to squeezing her. There was something peaceful about it, her brown hair partly obscuring her face and warmth radiating from her. Heather never realised that sleep could be so peaceful, that Veronica could look so at ease and that she, Heather Chandler, could feel so safe and comfortable with someone curled up in her arms. She found herself on the verge of sleep. She quickly moved one arm to brush the hair away from Veronica’s face before pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

“Good night, Ronica.”

She had no idea why Veronica hadn’t turned up at the mall, no idea why she had broken down crying part way through a laugh. But that was for another time. Tonight was for sleeping and being warm, feeling protected and loved. So she slept, and so did Veronica. Once that night, Heather woke and found Veronica still peacefully asleep, her face lit up by the pale moonlight that streamed through her window, the taller girl still burrowed into her, making her chest feel warm. Once, and only once, did Veronica awake. When she did, it was to find Heather Chandler asleep, looking more peaceful and relaxed than Veronica had ever seen her before, and her arms were still wrapped around Veronica, providing warmth and comfort, enough that after watching Heather for a moment she went right back to sleep.

When they woke up in the morning, it was the same as the last time they had shared a bed. No words were exchanged. This time, it was Veronica who woke Heather with a kiss on the cheek and Heather who gave her one back, their roles reversed. But Heather did stand by what she'd told Veronica last night.

“You do actually look really cute in that sweater though, Ronica.”

This time there were no tears. They just lay in bed together for a while, cuddling and enjoying each others warmth, ignoring the outside world while they could. Heather was entirely enamoured by Veronica, as they talked about everything and nothing. Veronica was equally enamoured by Heather, not taking her eyes off her except when they were shut tight as they both laughed until their stomachs ached. It was a new day, and things were okay and there were no more tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) one chapter to go

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
